Facade
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Naruto always hides behind a mask, but someone is always watching him and notices this. What happens when someone risks it all to admitt they love the other.


This is a one-shot (unless you people want more) that I wrote for yukaishepards! Who is the only one who asked me for a fic dedicated to them 

This is an AU. No ninja stuff sorry!

**Warning: shonen ai don't like don't read.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does.

Façade 

I have always been watching him ever since we were kids. He smiled and always seemed happy, but I could tell something was wrong. It may just be my imagination, but I see pain and sadness in his eyes. In those large blue beautiful eyes of his, those same eyes that haunt my dreams. Whenever I look into his eyes, I feel the need to hold him close and tell him I'm there if he ever needs me. But I can't, because I am a coward and afraid to love. I don't want to be hurt and betrayed by someone I love ever again. In that way we are alike, always keeping a certain distance from people afraid of becoming close and being disappointed. I just don't' know if loving him is worth the risk, but I know that I will always love Naruto.

A young man walked down an empty sidewalk, staring at the ground as he moved. His onyx eyes were hidden by his black hair, which was falling in his face. The houses around him were all expensive looking mansions that were beautiful, but he didn't even notice. The boy was brooding over whether or not he should do something when his cell phone began ringing.

"Hello," He said answering his phone.

"Sasuke, umm I was wondering if you'd do me a favor?" Came a male voice from the phone.

"Depends what it is dobe."

"Don't call me that Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn, just tell me what you need."

"I don't understand the math homework and you're the best in the class, so can you help me?"

"Fine, but after we finish your gone."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Can you come pick me up?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes." Sasuke said closing his phone and turning around heading back to his house.

"Sauske, thanks for you know everything," Naruto said once he got in the Uchiha's car. "I didn't know who else to ask."

"Your welcome, but what about Gaara and them?"

"There are my friends, but I like being with you the most, even if we are rivals."

There was silence until the Uchiha spoke up again.

"I like being with you the most too." Sasuke turned to see Naruto smiling a real smile and the Uchiha couldn't help but smile a little himself.

"We can work in this room," Sasuke said as he opened the door to a medium sized room. The walls were a dark blue and had orange trim. There was a wooden desk in the corner along with a bookshelf next to it. The wood floor glowed and the whole room looked new.

"This room is so cool!" Naruto said as looked around the room. Seeing two doors to the side he decided to investigate. One led to a walk-in closet and the other was a joint bathroom that was connected to another room. "Hey whose room is connected to the bathroom?"

"Mine," The younger Uchiha said. "Well, I'm going to go tell Itachi you're here," The boy said as he walked out the door.

"So, I would first find the slopes, then set the two equations equal to each other?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied watching the blonde boy chew on his pencil in thought.

"Did I do this right?" Naruto said handing the black haired boy the paper.

Y ½ x + 3 Y 4x –6 Y 2x + 4

½ x +3 4x – 6 4x – 6 2x + 4 ½ x + 3 2x + 4

- ½ x - ½ x -2x -2x - ½ x - ½ x

3 3 ½ x – 6 2x – 6 4 3 1 ½ x +4

6 +6 +6 +6 -4 -4

9 3 ½ x 2x 10 -1 1 ½ x

/3 ½ /2 /1 ½

2.6 x x 5 0.66667 x

"Yeah, they're right."

"Yes! Thank you so much Sasuke," Naruto exclaimed as he hugged the other boy. Hesitantly the Uchiha hugged back. "I have to go now, but I'll see you at school tomorrow!" With that the blonde was gone and the black haired boy felt characteristically happy.

Sitting in his English class, Sasuke sat boredly doodling chibi Narutos into his notebook.

"Class I will be assigning a project for the final grade in poetry." Iruka said all smiles. A chorus of groans and moans of complaint immediately filled the classroom. "It's a fourth of your final grade, most of you will fail if you don't do well on this." Some of the delinquents began to cry knowing the teacher was going to force them to actually think. "You have two weeks to write it, and can be any kind of poem. The catch is it has to be about someone you love, parents, siblings, friends, boy or girlfriends. It doesn't matter but you will have to say who it is once you finish reading the poem out loud to the class."

Sasuke had spent a lot of hours working on his poem; he had finally decided he was going to risk being hurt. He didn't want to have to live knowing he had done nothing when he had the chance. All the class had already gone before it was Sasuke's turn. Glancing over at Naruto he took a deep breath and stood beginning to recite what he had written.

"_Always wearing a mask,_

_To hide a crying face._

_Like make-up hiding scars,_

_It hides his pain._

_I see what others don't,_

_What they are blind to._

_Behind his fake smile,_

_And happy façade._

_His sorrow growing deeper,_

_And the mask is slowly cracking._

_Like the rain washing the make-up away_

_It's more obvious to me._

_And now I see the truth._

_Lonely and scared,_

_Just like me._

_Afraid to trust,_

_He doesn't want to be betrayed,_

_He and I are very different,_

_But yet the same._

_When his mask breaks,_

_And the make-up has faded away._

_I'll be the one to hold him,_

_And tell him it's okay."_

Silence greeted Sasuke when he finished reading. He looked over to see Naruto staring at him in shock.

"Very good poem, Sasuke," Came their teacher, Iruka's voice. "Now who is it about?" Hearing this everyone leaned forward to hear whom it was that the cold and distant Uchiha Sasuke loved. After a moment Sasuke looked up into Naruto's blue eyes and whispered.

"Naruto." The blonde boy stood shaking and ran from the room. "Wait!" Sasuke yelled as he chased after the boy.

He found him on the roof in fetal position on the ground. Walking closer the Uchiha could hear sobs coming from the blonde.

"Naruto?"

"Go away! You think what you did is funny, well it's not! I'm hurt!"

"I wasn't joking, I was being completely serious!"

"Liar! You don't love me! No one does, because I am a monster!"

"You are not a monster," The Uchiha said grabbing the boy's shoulders and pulling him into a hug. "I'll kill anyone who ever calls you that ever again."

"Why? Why do you care?" Naruto said tilting his head up to look at into Sasuke's onyx colored eyes.

"Why, because I love you! I've always loved you! You're all I think about anymore. When I see you sad I just want to hold you close. When you're mad I want to help you solve your problem. What hurts me the most though is seeing you hide behind a façade everyday, pretending everything is okay and giving me empty smiles."

"I-I never thought you'd notice," Naruto said burrowing his face into Sasuke's chest. "No one has ever noticed."

"I've always been watching you Naruto, and there is no one else I want to be with, only you." He felt the blonde nod against his chest and smiled, pulling the boy into his lap and holding him tightly.

It had been a few days and the blonde was sitting in his English class, when he decided to look over at his boyfriend. He smiled when he saw that Sasuke was looking at him, always watching. Naruto then decided that he just might not need to put up a façade anymore.

Please review!


End file.
